


Breaking The Law

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Language, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consensual role play, law breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N always bakes a pie for new folks when they move in to her quiet little Topeka neighborhood. When Dean Winchester moves in next door, she is in for a surprise. Her new, insanely hot neighbor is not what he appears and she formulates a plan to get what she wants.





	Breaking The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the following squares: Cop AU for @spnaubingo / Neighbors for @spnkinkbingo / Thunderstorm for @spngenrebingo / Accidental Cuddling for @spnfluffbingo / First Kiss for BTZ Bingo

Ringing the doorbell, Y/N stood on the front porch of her new neighbor’s house. It was a sultry evening and with the fresh baked pie in her hands, still warm from the oven, she was starting to sweat. “Dammit, just answer the damn door already!” She cursed under her breath just as the door swung open, a cool breeze hitting her in the face.

“Oh Christ that feels good!” Y/N exclaimed, pushing the pie into his hands as she walked through his front door, lifting the hair off her neck and fanning herself. Only slightly cooler than when he opened the door, she turned to him. “Welcome to the neighborhood!”

“Thank you?” He replied, looking at her with a confused look on his face. That is when she finally got a good look at him in person and not through the dusty windows in her kitchen.

“Damn! You’re a handsome one aren’t you?” she whistled, giving him a once over. “Sorry! Where are my manners! I’m Y/N Y/L/N, your neighbor.”

He shifted the pie to one hand and held his right out to her. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Y/N. Did you make me a pie?” He looked down to the glass dish in his hands.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Romeo. I’m a baker. It’s what I do. I bake the best pies in the county. I always bake a pie for someone when they move into the neighborhood,” she rolled her eyes and walked further into the house, without even a glance back at him. “Looks nicer than when Mr. McGregor lived here.”

“Well, from what I heard from my realtor, Mr. McGregor was ninety, a bit senile and a hoarder,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, but he liked my pie,” she smiled, remembering the sweet old man that had passed a few months earlier.

“Oh I bet he did,” Dean muttered, not taking his eyes off her ass as she walked toward the kitchen. Not that he minded a beautiful woman in his house, but this was a bit odd. He followed her, placing the pie on the counter.

“What did you say?” she turned around to face him.

“I said, I bet he did. This smells delicious! Apple?” He changed the subject and bent down to get a good whiff of the spicy goodness he couldn’t wait to dig into.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said!” She laughed. “Well, I am sorry for barging in here like that on your first day in the new place. It was just getting so damn hot out there and with the warm pie, I was sweating like a whore in church! I better get out of your hair and let you settle in.”

He burst out laughing. “Oh my god! I haven’t heard that in forever!”

“Things old folks say, right?” She giggled, a hand over her mouth. “Anyway, nice meeting you Dean. I’m just that way if you need anything.” She pointed to her house and made her way for the front door.

“Thank you for the pie, Y/N. I’ll get the plate back to you tomorrow,” Dean walked her to the door.

“No hurry, just bring it back when you’re done. It should keep for the week just fine if you refrigerate it,” she informed him.

“Oh that won’t be necessary because it won’t last long. Pie is my favorite thing and I will probably have it finished by lunch tomorrow,” he told her.

“Well, then. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, Romeo,” she winked and walked out his front door.

“Holy hell! That’s the hottest guy I have ever met!” She shut her front door, leaning against the cool surface. “I’d only kick him out of bed to fuck him on the floor!”

“Fuck! She is the hottest chick ever,” Dean mumbled as he grabbed a fork and dug into the pie she made. “And she can bake pie? I gotta get me some of that.”

The next day, Y/N was busy baking away in her kitchen and trying to keep cool from the sweltering heat. Turning her trusty fan up a notch, she heard a knock on the door. As she approached the front, she could see a very tall, very built silhouette on her front porch. She turned the knob and opened the front door to a very sweaty Dean Winchester, her unfairly hot new neighbor. She stood there for a moment, checking him out.

“Do you work for UPS? Because I am pretty sure I just caught you checking out my package,” he asked, his deep voice rumbling through her body like an earthquake.

“Are you a sprinkler? Because you’re making me all wet,” she murmured in response, not even caring that Dean caught her checking him out and and damn did she like what she saw. “Well come in already! It’s fucking hot enough without you standing there, letting all the cool out!”

Dean’s jaw dropped an inch or two and he didn’t try to hide the fact that he was giving her the twice over. He had never met a girl so bold before and it made him bolder in return.

“Your pie was fucking delicious. I could eat that shit all night long,” he admitted, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes darting from her eyes to her mouth to her tits and back to her mouth.

“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite flavor Romeo?” she cooed, turning her back to him and slinking back to her kitchen.

“Whatever’s on the menu, Sweetheart,” Dean got a good long look at her ass as she opened the oven and removed the two freshly baked pies.

“Do you have a shovel? ’Cause I’m digging that ass!” He gave a hum of appreciation and continued to stare are her.

“Pretty awful pick up lines we got, huh?” she laughed.

“Yeah, they’re not the greatest, but it’s a good time!” He agreed.

She grabbed two beers out of her fridge and handed one to him. “So Dean, tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Uhh, I’m gainfully employed. I’ve got a brother, Sammy. He is an attorney in KC. My mom still lives in Lawrence in the house we grew up in. I have dinner with her every Sunday. My dad, uh, he died a few years ago,” Dean took a long pull off his beer.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” she smiled warmly, laying her hand on his arm.

“You know, he lived a good life. He loved us and he was proud of us. That’s all I need,” Dean shrugged. “But, you…you’re a baker. Like is that your career?” His deep green eyes lit up.

“No, not officially, not yet. Right now, I just bake as a hobby and I do some small time catering,” she replied. “I am saving up to open my own place. I have a responsible, adult job with medical coverage and a ton of vacation. I am kinda liking my gig right now.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I have held the same job for fifteen years and I love it. I get paid well to do what I love and the time off isn’t bad. I am dreading going back to work in a few days though,” he sighed, finishing the beer. “Thanks for the beer, Y/N. What time can I expect that pie delivery?”

“Oh, you think I deliver free of charge more than once?” she winked.

“I already told you I get paid well,” he winked back. His pink tongue darted out, licking his lips.

“You know, we could always just skip the niceties, go upstairs to my bed and do all the things I’m going to tell my girlfriends we did anyways,” she stepped closer to him, keeping her eyes locked on his.

He chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Romeo?” She was so close to him now, she could the heat radiating off him.

“Oh nothing. I was going to tell you a joke about my dick, but it’s too long,” he quipped. “Have a nice day, Y/N.” He turned and was out her front door before she could even respond.

It’s not that Y/N had never met a man as attractive as Dean before. It was that she had never met a man that attractive with a job and a sense of humor. He had values. He cared about his family. He had dinner with his mom every week and she could tell the way he talked about his brother that he loved him and was proud of him. So yeah, she had never met a man as attractive as Dean, and it wasn’t all about the looks.

She did not deliver a pie that evening. She stared at it on her kitchen island. Well, when she wasn’t staring at Dean. He was bent over the front of his car, his ass on full display, tinkering with something under the hood. She literally could stare at that ass for hours. And she mostly did, until it started getting dark. Then it just felt creepy watching him with the lights off. So she slipped on a pair of flip flops, grabbed the god damned pie and stomped over to his house.

He was still playing with that car when she reached his driveway. The muscles in his back flexing under the thin, damp cotton shirt. The flood lights illuminating every curve and dip as he worked. She admired his back side, before she made her presence known. “Are you butt dialing me right now Winchester? ‘Cause I swear that ass is calling me.”

He jerked upright so fast, he hit his head on the underside of the hood. “Son of bitch!”

“Oh my god, Dean! I am so sorry!” she placed the pie on the steps of his porch before rushing to his side. “Just let me take a look.”

“No! It’s fine!” he protested, still holding the back of his head.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I brought a peace offering…pecan?” She pointed to the pie on the stairs.

“Did you say pecan?” He asked.

“I did say pecan,” she replied.

“Damn sweetheart, that’s one of my favorites,” he winked and turned to grab the pie. “I like a woman that can bake. You know what else I like in a woman? My dick. Come on in.”

“Ha! As much fun as that sounds, I’ve already got plans,” she turned to leave. “Enjoy my pie, Dean and remember my name. You’ll be screaming it later.” She licked her lips and sauntered back to her front door, swinging her hips more than necessary.

Y/N lied about her plans for the evening, but Dean didn’t need to know what she was really doing. As hot as it was outside and as hot as Dean was making her on the inside, she hurried up to her room and stripped out of her sweaty clothes. She turned the ceiling fan on high, and pulled out her favorite toy.

Armed with only silicone, batteries, and the image of Dean, sweaty and covered in grease, stuck in her head, she played out her fantasies of him until she was too weak to move. Buck naked, she rolled over and slept peacefully for the first time since this heat wave hit.

Dean sat under the shower head, the cool water spraying over his tired muscles. He couldn’t get Y/N out of his mind. The way she unapologetically gives as good as she gets. That was the thing on his mind…giving it to her, hard and fast. His hand wandered to his dick. It was twitching at the mere thought of her. He gave it a squeeze, but knew it wouldn’t help. Dean stroked himself to full hardness, picturing Y/N. If he didn’t feel so relieved by his release, he would be embarrassed by how fast he came, like a fucking teenager. She was right about two things now. Her pie was out of this world and he came screaming her name.

She stayed away for a couple days to give her mind and hormones a rest, but she still couldn’t get Dean out of her mind. She caught glimpses of him every now then, but did her best to stay put, enjoying the last few days of her vacation.

She stepped outside one morning, the air cooler than it had been in more than a week. She decided it would be a good day to walk to the market and gather the supplies she needed for the large birthday party she was catering in a few days.

With her wagon full of fresh ingredients, she walked down the street toward home. She felt better since the weather had cooled down some and was looking forward to getting her baking done. She whistled as she approached the corner, waving to the mailman when she noticed a squad car parked in Dean’s driveway. His car wasn’t there, but she should’ve seen it coming. She knew he was too good to be true. She cursed herself for letting herself think the best of him. She put her head down and walked right on past to her own drive.

“Hey, Y/N! Wait up!” A familiar, deep voice called out to her.

She whipped her head up and saw Dean rushing toward her, a pie plate in his hands. He was wearing a Topeka Police Department uniform, complete with the utility belt holding a gun, taser, baton, and handcuffs.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna catch flies if you keep that pretty mouth open any longer,” he laughed.

“You know, that uniform looks great on you,” she composed herself and licked her lips. “It would look even better on my bedroom floor.”

“Wow, I - uh…” Dean stammered, rubbing his free hand over the back of his neck nervously.

“Speechless, Winchester? I’m surprised,” she smiled coyly.

“Oh no, not at all. I just wanted to thank you for the pie. It was incredible. And when you decide to open that bakery, let me know if you want to add ‘impeccable gag reflex’ to your resume,” Dean smirked, handing her the pie plate and walking home.

She stood and watched as he opened the door and slid back into his cruiser. He gave her a wave and sped off down the street in the opposite direction. “I thought he was a mechanic!”

Y/N spent the entire afternoon baking, icing and baking some more. She had cakes, cupcakes, and cake pops. Her first floor looked like a birthday party vomited everywhere, but she didn’t care. She was formulating a plan. Now, she just needed to put it into action.

She waited until she heard Dean’s car pull into his driveway. She had showered the icing out of her hair and even put on a little makeup and painted her toenails. She dressed in her shortest cutoffs and a tight tank top and slipped on a pair of heeled sandals. She placed a few mini pies on a platter and gracefully walked over to Dean’s front door.

Without knocking, she opened the door wide and slammed it shut behind her. She counted to five, but only made it to three before Dean ran down the stairs in nothing but black socks and matching black boxers, his gun drawn. “What the hell are you doing, Y/N? I could have shot you! You don’t just walk into someone’s house like that! Especially a house that belongs to a cop!”

“Oh hi Dean!” She chirped. “I just wanted to bring you some pies. I’m sorry. Am I trespassing?” She bit her bottom lip and popped one hip out.

“What?” he answered perplexed.

“I’m sorry? Are you questioning the pies or trespassing?” She walked into his kitchen and dropped the platter on the table.

“Pies or trespassing? Are you drunk?” Dean took the last few steps, coming to a stop at the door as she walked past him, putting her hand on the knob.

“Oops! Sorry,” she giggled and walked out.

Dean locked the door and leaned against it, letting his head hang down. That is when he noticed for the first time that he was just in his socks and underwear. And sporting a tent in his boxers. “What’s a nice girl like her doing in a dirty mind like mine?”

The next day, Dean went home for lunch to find Y/N laying out in her front yard. She was wearing a skimpy kelly green bikini and…was she spitting? He took a few steps to the edge of his lawn. Sure enough she was spitting on the sidewalk. What the hell? He shook his head and walked back home. He let himself in, remembering to lock the door this time, although he was sure he wouldn’t mind her trespassing wearing just those two slips of spandex she called a bathing suit.

Later that evening, Dean was sitting on his sofa, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He was watching the last inning of the Royals game against the Twins. He heard what sounded like singing coming from the street. He put the beer down and moved to his front window. Pulling the curtain back a little, he opened the window to listen, and watched for a couple minutes trying to figure out what the hell she was doing.

Y/N was riding a bicycle in those too short shorts and flip flops. She was singing the Alphabet Song. Now, Dean couldn’t deny she was the hottest thing he had seen in his entire life, but he was beginning to think she just might be bat shit crazy. He made a mental note to run a background on her before his shift the next day.

Dean woke earlier than normal the next day, showered and dressed and was out the door in record time. He sat down at his desk and pulled her report. There was nothing. She was clean, like squeaky clean. She didn’t even have a speeding ticket on her record. He just sat there and shook his head, not knowing what he was going to do about the hot and crazy neighbor chick. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her sane.

Each night for a week solid, Y/N rode her bike, or walked, up and down the block singing that damn children’s song. He decided then and there if he ever had kids, they were learning their ABC’s some other way because if he heard that fucking song one more time he was sure he just might shoot her.

He avoided her for the next week or two. He still saw her out in her yard. She would sing some nights and was still oddly spitting on the sidewalk. He missed their dirty banter and her pie. Maybe he should try to talk to her. Maybe she just needed a friend.

Dean walked over to her house with a six pack of beer. He stood on her front porch waiting for her to answer and just as he was about to go back home, the door opened. She greeted him warmly.

“Hey Dean, come on in,” she swung the door open so he could follow her.

“What is that smell? It smells like heaven!” Dean breathed deeply through his nose and closed his eyes.

“That is an order for Saturday. I am catering a police retirement party,” she commented, waving her hand over the dozens of baked goods in her kitchen.

“You’re the lady Bobby and Ellen have been raving about?” Dean marveled.

“I make more than just pie, Dean!” She told him, throwing a pinch of flour in his direction.

“Hey! Be nice,” Dean ducked, avoiding the mess. He grabbed a beer and handed her one. “So, do you usually socialize when you go to these parties?”

“No, they’re my clients, not my friends. Well, except for Bobby and Ellen. I worked with Ellen years ago and she was what I needed when my mother died. They’re like family,” she shrugged, cracking a few eggs into the bowl.

“Well, since you put it that way, would you like to come with me?” Dean asked. “I’ll be there, too. Bobby’s been like a father to me and my mentor since I was in the Academy.”

“Dean, I’m already going, besides, I will have work to do. I don’t just get to hang out all night like you do,” she replied, whisking the cake batter.

“Well, what if I help? That way, you have less to do and more time to spend with your extended family?” Dean offered. “And me.”

“We’ll see, Winchester. Now, if you’re not helping, you’re just in the way!” She poured the batter into a waiting pan and popped it in the oven.

“I’ll just be in your way,” Dean made a move to leave, but stopped. “I’ll see you Saturday, Y/N.” He gave her a wink and showed himself out.

“Hey Bobby!” Dean called out to the retiring chief. “I didn’t know you knew my neighbor, Y/N.”

“Oh yeah. She and the wife go way back,” Bobby commented, taking a sip of his coffee. “Don’t even think it boy. I’ll whoop you.”

“I can’t deny I feel something for her, Chief. But I think she might be a little ‘One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest’, if you know what I mean,” Dean relayed, his finger turning circles at his temple.

“She ain’t crazy boy, unless she’s into you,” Bobby chuckled. “She’s a sweet girl with a good head on her shoulders and is close to opening her own bakery.”

“Bobby! She rides up and down the block on her bicycle, singing the fucking ABC’s! She spits on the sidewalk for fuck sake! You know who does that? Crazy people!” Dean was shouting now.

“Oh boy, she got it bad. I gotta go call the wife,” Bobby walked away.

“What are you talking about, Chief?” Dean stepped in front of him, blocking his path back to his office.

“You ever looked up old laws that just never got gone?” Bobby asked him pointedly and Dean shook his head. “Just look ‘em up. Don’t be late to my party and remember I like Johnny Walker Blue.”

Dean was driving home from the retirement party behind Y/N’s delivery van. He kept replaying the night in his head. He also kept thinking about what he had found out the other day. Y/N wasn’t crazy, she was trying to tell him something. Now he just needed to get her to admit it.

He pulled into his driveway and hopped out of his car. “I’m gonna change quick, then I’ll help you bring in the rest, okay?” He called out to Y/N as she opened the back of her van.

“No problem. I’ll leave the door open, just let yourself in,” she called back, carrying a few trays in the house with her. A crack of thunder sounded above her and she rushed for the door. If she hurried, she could get them in before the storm started.

Dean quickly took off his jeans and button down and changed his clothes. He gave his teeth a good brush, then walked back out his front door, locking up behind him. Lightning had joined the thunder and the sky lit up as he made his way to Y/N’s front door.

He stepped up onto the porch and pounded loudly on the door. “Miss Y/L/N!”

“Dean, I told you to let yourself in!” she reminded him as she opened the door. Her jaw hit the floor as she took in his change of attire. “Wha-what are you doing, Dean?”

“Well, Miss Y/L/N, we’ve been getting complaints in recent weeks and decided it was time to look into it before it became a big problem,” Dean stood with his hands on his belt and his voice carried an air of authority. The sky opened up and the rain pelted down.

Y/N involuntary pressed her legs together. She could already feel the wetness in her panties just from looking at him. “I’m sorry, Officer…”

“Winchester, ma’am,” Dean nodded, not breaking character.

“I’m sorry, Officer Winchester. What complaints are you talking about?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. _This was it_ , she thought.

“One of your neighbors said you’ve been spitting on the sidewalk. And not only is it unfitting of a lady like yourself, it’s also against the law, Miss,” Dean took a step forward, breaching the threshold.

“I’m so sorry, Officer,” she cooed, looking up at him. Even as he took another step closer, she didn’t back up like he expected.

“You’ve also been singing the Alphabet Song at night,” Dean added to her list of complaints.

“I love to sing, Officer Winchester,” she smiled. “I didn’t know singing was against the law.”

“And you entered the home of a law enforcement officer without proper permission. Miss Y/L/N, that is trespassing,” Dean took one more step, closing the gap between them. His uniformed figure just inches from her. She ran her eyes up and down.

“But we’re neighbors, Officer Winchester,” she looked back up at him. “And I brought him pie. He likes my pie.”

“That’s not the point, Miss Y/L/N. You’ve been carrying on with illegal activities for days and I’m here to put an end to it,” Dean reached behind his back for his cuffs. “Unless we can come to some kind of arrangement…”

“Oh Officer Winchester, what kind of arrangement?” Y/N queried, her voice breathy as her lips parted. “I have pie.”

“Oh Miss Y/L/N, I’m not sure pie will be enough to get you out of this predicament,” Dean grabbed her wrist and unfolded the cuffs. He pressed the cold metal to her heated skin.

“If you show me what I can do to get out of this, I promise I’ll learn my lesson, Officer Winchester,” she panted, holding her wrists out for him. “Surely a big strong man like yourself can show me.”

“Oh, I can show you alright, Miss Y/L/N,” Dean slapped the cuffs on one wrist, then the other and led her through the house back to her kitchen. “This looks like it’ll do.”

Dean pushed her forward over the island, her cuffed wrists in front of her. He pressed into her back as he leaned over her. “You ready for your lesson, Miss Y/L/N?” He breath was hot and heavy in her ear.

“Yes!” She shouted. “Officer Winchester, is that a weapon in your pants?”

“Oh sweetheart, I am armed and dangerous,” he growled. He let go of her and walked around the front of the island. It was narrow enough that her hands her hanging over the edge. He uncuffed one of her wrists, wrapped the cuff around the silver handle and recuffed her.

“Oh my god, Dean,” she moaned as a gush of wetness left her throbbing pussy.

“That’s Officer Winchester, Miss Y/L/N,” he corrected her as he walked around the other side of the island, coming to a stop behind her. He undid his utility belt, letting it crash loudly to the floor due to its weight.

She heard the rustling of fabric and the metal of his zipper and swore her pussy was leaking like a sieve. She felt two strong hands on her back as they trailed down her spine and across the swell of her ass up in the air. The touching didn’t stop there. His hands moved over her cheeks and down her thighs until he reached the bottom of her skirt.

A cool breeze blew across the backs of her legs as Dean pulled up the back of her skirt. He whistled low as he admired her backside.

“Christ sweetheart! This all for me? You’re so wet, it’s dripping through your panties,” Dean breathed out heavily. She felt his breath against her thighs and spread them for him as much as she could in her position.

“I do love a man in uniform Officer Winchester. It just turns me on so much, I could come just from you talking to me and wearing that,” she panted, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Fuck,” he whispered. His fingers hooked into the sides of her panties, pulling them down and over the cute little boots she had on. “I can smell you. You smell just as good as those pies you’ve been making me. Now I want to taste your pie.”

Her moans increased as he buried his face in her wanting pussy from behind. At the first drag of his tongue against her sodden hole, she screamed out in pleasure. “Dean!”

“Sweetheart, do you know why they call me the cat whisperer? ‘Cause I know just what your pussy needs,” he licked, his tongue breaching her and sending her into her first orgasm. “Wow. That’s impressive.”

“I told you,” she mumbled against her arm. Her legs were trembling already and he had barely touched her.

“Well, I better try harder,” Dean announced. He walked back around and uncuffed her. He flipped her over and lifted her onto the counter. “Such a beautiful fucking pussy and I’m gonna wreck it.”

His tongue darted out over her outer lips as he slipped two fingers inside her easily. She was tight, but so wet and dripping for him. He pumped gently at first, exploring her both inside and out. Her moans were louder as he flicked her clit from his left and her hips bucked off the counter as he did it over and over. As he circled her swollen nub, he finally reached that sweet spot inside her with his fingers and within no time at all, she was coming again.

“Fuck, Dean! Oh my God!” she cried.

“Fuck me,” Dean panted, his cock hard in his pants.

“Upstairs, now!” Y/N sat up, her pussy dripping all over her counter and down her thighs.

Dean picked her up in one move and took the stairs two at a time.

“Last door on the left,” she pointed and he opened the door. He set her down gently on the bed then stripped out of his pants.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Dean confessed, his eyes never leaving hers as she slipped off her boots and skirt, wearing only a sleeveless blouse.

“Oh Officer Winchester, you have got a dirty mouth on you,” she tsked, running her hands up her body, stopping to play with her breasts.

“Miss Y/L/N, I’m afraid I do,” Dean agreed. He moved toward her. She opened her legs invitingly as he reached the edge of the bed. “I’m still new here, and I’m not stopping until your legs are shaking and all the neighbors know my name.”

“Dean, I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” she breathed.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Dean promised, as he removed his pants. She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“You already have. Please let me,” she reached for his boxers and slipped her slender fingers in the waistband,

“I can’t wait, Y/N. I’ve been dying to get inside that pussy for weeks. Please, there’ll be time for that later,” Dean was on his knees, shrugging out of his uniform shirt.

Y/N pulled her blouse over her head, revealing her lace and satin covered breasts to him. He swallowed loudly and got up off his knees. He picked her up under her arms and moved her to the top of the bed, before settling over top of her, bracing himself on his elbows.

Their eyes met and he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, but wanting. Dean’s lips were softer than she expected, but firm as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Her mouth parted and she slipped between his lips, her tongue seeking his. “Dean.”

“Y/N, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Dean murmured, his lips trailing across her jawline.

“I have an idea. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that first night. And then there was all the flirting and fuck, I’ve never wanted someone so badly in my life,” she panted between the kisses he bestowed on her. His lips moved further down her neck.

“You make me so hard.”

“I’m so wet for you Dean.”

“Oh Christ.”

Dean’s lips wandered over her collarbone, stopping at the swell of her breast. He reached behind her with one hand and flicked open the clasp. His lips moved to her shoulder, slipping the strap down slowly as he edged on the thunderstorm brewing inside of her. He moved to the other side, mimicking his movements until she was bared to him.

“You’re ravishing,” Dean professed, his eyes roaming her bare body laid out before him.

“Dean, baby, fuck me, please,” she pleaded with him. Her hands moved to his boxers, slipping them down over his hips. She used her feet to remove them, until he too, was bare.

“Yes, God yes,” Dean moved back over her, one hand guiding his cock toward her entrance, but stopped. “Fuck! Condom? I didn’t bring my wallet. I’m sorry.”

“Dresser, top drawer,” she heaved, so close to where she wanted him.

Dean bolted from the bed, ripping open the top drawer of her dresser. It took him no time at all to find what he was looking for and he tore open the package, rolling the rubber over his dick. He was back in her bed and where he really wanted to be.

“You ready for me sweetheart?” Dean looked into her eyes and she nodded. He held her gaze as he slowly pushed inside her wanting hole. “God, you’re so fucking tight!”

She moaned as he finally bottomed out inside of her. “I love the way you fill me up, Dean. Like my pussy was made for you.”

Dean pulled out and pushed back in faster and faster with each pass, growling with intensity. “I’m gonna make this pussy mine.”

“It’s yours Dean, take it!” she sobbed as the storm raged on inside her. With the two orgasms he had already given her, she knew it wouldn’t take her long to reach that edge again.

“Fuck, Y/N! You feel so good,” Dean grunted, his pace increasing as he pounded into her. “Gonna wreck this perfect pussy.”

“Oh my god Dean! I-I’m gonna come. Ohhhhhhhhhh!” her pretty little mouth froze in a perfect o shape, the scream forced out of her under Dean’s thrusts.

“I’m right there, God you feel so good,” Dean groaned as he pulled her leg up to change the angle. He carried her through her release, her walls clenching around him as he found his own. He gave one final pump, stiffening and stilling inside her as he filled the condom. “Fuck.”

After they had given themselves a few moments of rest, Dean rose from the bed, and returned with a warm towel. He cleaned them both up, then crawled into the bed next to her. They were both laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

“I was wondering how long it would take you. How long I would have to sing that stupid fucking song,” she turned her head to look at him.

“It took me a while to figure it out. It was actually Bobby that clued me in. I just thought you were all ‘Girl Interrupted,’ Dean admitted.

“I don’t know what it is about a man in uniform, but it literally does things to me. I can’t explain it,” she confessed.

“I’m sorry about earlier…you know, if I was a little rough with you,” Dean turned to his side, facing her.

“I kinda liked it, Dean. What would you say if I said I was thinking about installing a new bathtub?” she smiled at him.

“I would have to cuff you and read you your rights, Miss Y/L/N,” Dean leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away for a breath, looking into those deep emerald eyes. “Think we can have a snowball fight this winter?”

“You’re nothing but trouble woman,” Dean laughed. “I should probably get going.”

“You don’t have to leave, you know,” she placed a hand on his arm.

The sun broke through the flimsy curtains in Y/N’s bedroom, filling the room with the bright orange and gold of the sunrise. Dean stirred, burying his head in the pillow, away form the sunlight. The pillow moved, feeling silky under his stubbled cheek. And it smelled of vanilla. “Shit! I’m so sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean-”

“Dean, relax, it’s okay. I’m a bit of a cuddler myself. But I should probably ask…post-coital-cuddle-by-accident isn’t against some strange Topeka law is it?” she giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist, she felt his morning wood press into her thigh.

“No, no it isn’t,” Dean breathed in her scent as he pulled her into him. 

“Damn, I guess I’m going to have to start breaking real laws now,” she pressed a kiss to his chin.

“I don’t want to have to arrest you for real. How about if I just show up in uniform once a week to take the edge off?” Dean offered.

“What about the other six nights? Can you take the edge off those, too?” She asked.

“I think we can come to some type of arrangement,” Dean agreed, his hips rutting against her.

“I think I’m going to order that new bathtub…the corner one. That’s big enough for two,” she breathed out as his fingers found her core.

“I think I should probably invest in some new cuffs,” Dean claimed her lips with his. They had plenty of time to come up with some type of arrangement.


End file.
